


【DMC||DV】MICE/胡椒与盐

by AHydrogen



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, V单方性转, 但丁受虐倾向明示注意, 命运逆转注意, 性欲倒错D注意
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHydrogen/pseuds/AHydrogen
Summary: 可能是他们之间的七年之痒。





	【DMC||DV】MICE/胡椒与盐

**Author's Note:**

> 命运逆转前提注意，V哥单方性转  
> 强欲有受虐倾向的魔界D注意，有暴力及性欲倒错描写  
> 接前文【DOG/血肉之躯】  
> 依然OOC到没朋友

0  
其实不一定得是这一年。  
可人们总说七年之痒，于是思前想后，命运选中了这一年。

1  
七是一个素数，有幸不用参加斐波那契数列家族的聚餐。  
忽然之间，但丁的脑海里略过这样的念头，坐在他对面的是个金发的女孩——帕蒂，她正托着腮苦恼地描述着她喜忧参半的校园生活，而后她看见但丁回过神来，就闭上了嘴。  
“所以。”但丁不知道她为什么会用上这个词，“你和维吉尔小姐到底怎么了。”  
她叫他就叫但丁，提到维吉尔的时候反倒会客客气气地加上“小姐”，仿佛当初帮她解决过见鬼的大麻烦的是维吉尔而不是他。这一点让但丁有点吃味，咬了一下吸管，转念又想——其实也无所谓，救过谁、不救谁本来对于他也并非特别重要，他更在乎谁在那一瞬间比较可爱。显而易见，帕蒂在可爱程度上胜过了惹事的那王八蛋，所以他理所当然地站在她那一边。  
“喂，但丁，你到底有没有在听我说话！”好吧，这时候的她就不那么可爱了，嘟着嘴、像是个小动物，不高兴地坐在她对面。  
她是为数不多和他保持联系的委托人，并用全身心的热情纠缠着他和维吉尔，她甚至要过维吉尔的签名（虽然维吉尔没有给她）。  
“没什么，就那样，情侣之间的小摩擦。”但丁试图表现得成年人一些，可帕蒂却并不怎么相信。  
“拜托，别说的你跟个老头子似的，你跟维吉尔小姐也才交往没几年吧。”她模糊地从平日的蛛丝马迹进行推测，“上一会见你们还像是在蜜月期。”  
“真遗憾，我和那女人（that woman）没有蜜月期。”但丁耸肩，“我和她只有血月期。”  
——互相厮杀的那种，把楼板打穿，又或是把家居破坏（除了书架，如果弄坏书架维吉尔是真的会进入彻彻底底的狂暴模式），直到精疲力竭。  
想到这，但丁忧郁地叹了口气，可帕蒂却向他投来一个震惊的表情。  
“你在她生理期强迫她跟你发生性关系？”  
“……”但丁动了动嘴唇，一时之间搞不清楚他和帕蒂到底谁才是在魔界流浪过几百年的那一个。  
“太寡廉鲜耻了！但丁！你太过分了！”帕蒂涨红着脸激动地批评，周围有人看过来，但丁都觉得脸上有点挂不住。  
“我没有！而且这里是快餐店，帕蒂。”他无奈地揉了揉太阳穴。  
高中女孩的面孔变得更红了，她支支吾吾了一会儿，而后有些困惑地问，“那血月是指……？”  
“你不会想知道的。”但丁感到周围依然有人用警惕性变态的目光盯着他，似乎在警告他可别对着可爱的金发姑娘胡作非为——废话，谁敢。但丁突然之间有点困惑，自己行走于魔界屡屡吃瘪的时光他都不曾感到过如此的被动，可回到人间之后一切都变了——维吉尔、蕾蒂、翠西甚至是帕蒂，她们雨后春笋似的冒出来，有的是控制狂、有的是财迷、有的是总是试图扮演冷淡的雷电系恶魔还有的则是口无遮拦并不比恶魔可爱到哪里去的金发小女孩……  
诶。他叹了一口气，抓起一根薯条放进嘴里。  
咸咸的薯条可真好吃。但丁想，即便在帕蒂的声音里，好吃的东西还是那么好吃，快餐真是人类最伟大的发明之一。  
“但丁，你真的不打算回家吗？”就在但丁试图拿起第二根薯条时，帕蒂用手摁住了纸盒，但丁抬起头，居然感到了一丝心虚。  
“难道回去是我的义务吗？”他感觉自己就像是个强词夺理的小男孩。  
而帕蒂似乎也跟他想到一块儿去了，“维吉尔小姐是你的女朋友！她甚至是你的未婚妻！”  
“？？？”这个说法就有点新鲜了，但丁的脑海里瞬间浮现出他和维吉尔手挽着手走进教堂的可笑画面——两个半魔人，还是一对亲姐弟，就那样大咧咧地走进教堂？  
“难道不是吗？维吉尔小姐也姓斯巴达吧？”帕蒂怀疑地看了但丁一眼。  
“哦哦，对。”但丁短促地回答，“我只是不小心给忘了。”  
“……”帕蒂难以置信地睁大眼睛，“拜托！”  
“我又不是故意的。”但丁回避着帕蒂的眼睛——他可不希望这事最后闹到维吉尔那里，要是帕蒂得知他俩是亲姐弟后义无反顾地跑去他们家问维吉尔是不是真的，维吉尔八成会让但丁血溅三尺。  
——不过，也不一定。  
她其实也不那么在乎这些，人类的规则对她有作用，但并不刻骨。而且若是硬要描述维吉尔糟糕的人格中的优点的话——敢作敢当绝对算是一项。  
她搞不好会冷淡地回答帕蒂——不行吗？然后呢？然后帕蒂会语塞，涨红脸，再联想起她想歪了的所谓的“血月爱情故事”。  
灾难啊。  
但丁用手抹了一把脸。  
“可是说真的，你为什么要和维吉尔小姐吵架呢？你看起来明明很爱她。”  
“那你觉得她爱我吗？”但丁又说了一句会让自己后悔的话。  
话音刚落，他就忍不住吞了口唾沫。他看见帕蒂的眼睛肉眼可见地明亮了起来，对恋爱的欢喜之火在她的眼里燃烧了起来。  
“原来你是没有安全感！”她兴冲冲地丢下了自己的判准。  
这回，但丁笑不出来了——见鬼地，她说对了。

2  
在但丁离家出走过一回之后，经过了些许波折，他总算成功把维吉尔的卧室划入了自己的领土。  
他很努力地在房间里摆上自己的东西，最糟糕的是一个恶魔的牙齿，维吉尔在看见它的第一眼就毫不留情地把它和但丁通过阎魔刀制造的裂隙打包扔回了魔界。  
“不准把这种没品位的东西放在我的床边。”她说。“它有口臭。”  
——你带回来的还是它的牙齿。  
经过千辛万苦的跋涉之后，但丁垂头丧气地聆听着维吉尔的教诲，他感到自己像是一条小狗，维吉尔就是得意洋洋的驯兽员。这个念头让他不爽，可却又微妙的有点奇异的感受。  
“好嘛。”他打断了维吉尔冷酷的规章发言，“不带就不带。”  
“你没必要像是小狗一样试图通过留下印记来说明我的房间是你的领地。”维吉尔这回说得很直白——她总是很直白，直白到让但丁恼火。  
“我没有。”  
“那下次就不要再犯。”  
“操你的。”但丁烦闷地瞪了维吉尔一眼。而出乎意料的是，维吉尔这次并没有急着用仿佛在冰箱里放过十天十夜的幻影剑问候他的躯体。  
“我不会是你的领土，但丁。”她无情地说。  
而后，她转身走了，高姿态的样子让但丁很光火，他主动追上去和她吵了第二架，甚至是动起了手，他有点急躁，破绽一个接一个，维吉尔讨厌他这种不专心，于是用阎魔刀把他挂到了墙上。  
“恭喜你，现在拥有一个但丁标本了。”  
“别说的自己跟蝴蝶一样。”维吉尔感到自己的收集癖被冒犯了。  
而但丁用手握住阎魔刀的刀柄，用力把它从胸口拔了出去。  
双脚落地的感觉还不赖，于是他的火气下去一点了。他把刀扔回给维吉尔，和她对视了一会儿，再迈开脚步走过去。  
捧住维吉尔的脸的时候女人并没有任何反应，她的眼神还是很冷淡。  
“别这样，可爱一点嘛。”但丁说，“你明明是我的。”  
“姐姐。”维吉尔不解风情地给但丁的发言狗尾续貂。  
但丁怒极反笑，“你至于吗。”  
“我不会是任何人的，你也不会。”维吉尔拍掉了他的手，“别搞奴隶制那一套。”  
“你根本没有半点浪漫细胞。我怀疑你买那些诗集是缺厕纸。”说完这句话，但丁有点后悔了。因为维吉尔对他露出了一个堪称完美的笑容。  
“但丁。”她的语气平得比死人的心跳还要平，“既然你喜欢这样，那我们不妨试试。”

他都不知道维吉尔会那一套。  
她翘着腿好整以暇地坐在他的正对面，目光从但丁的面部开始一路向下，期间经过他被绑在椅子扶手上的手腕，还有他被分开捆住的脚踝，当然，也自然照顾了一下微微起了点生理反应的阴茎。那部位在布料下竟显得有点害羞。  
“你喜欢捆绑。”维吉尔说，没有羞辱的意思，可但丁却觉得自己坐着的椅子仿佛被什么不知名的炉火烤着。  
“你不是说你不喜欢奴隶游戏吗？让我猜猜，你以前还是什么地下俱乐部VIP？”  
“因为一点特殊任务去过。”维吉尔很坦诚，“我一直觉得这种行为很难理解。”  
“哪种？”突然之间，但丁有点期待。绳子其实并不牢靠，尤其是对于半魔而言，维吉尔和他都心知肚明，可谁都没有戳穿。  
——是这样了，这就是他们的每一天。像是两个故意装瞎的混球，努力学习着适应彼此的方式。  
想到这里，但丁舔了舔嘴唇，“好吧，你不用勉强自己，你明白我的意思，我只是……额……好吧，我只是想……”  
“拥有一些什么东西。”维吉尔突如其来的贴心让但丁有点尴尬，他嘴角抽搐了一下，眼皮和跟着跳了跳。仿佛为了印证他心里不祥的预感，维吉尔露出了那天晚上的第二个笑容，“你会得到的，但丁。”  
说着，但丁看到她站起了身，而后走到他的跟前，扯开了他裤子上的皮带。金属搭扣和椅面碰撞，发出奇异的细微摩擦声。但丁头皮有点发麻，他注意到维吉尔把皮带整条抽了出来，接着作为第二条绳索扣住了他的右手。  
“在我回来之前，不要乱动。”她系皮带的时候表情非常认真，但丁感到久违的饥饿感在他身体里重新开始叫嚣。  
他想要问维吉尔你要去哪儿，可一种古怪的情绪却把他拽住了——看看维吉尔想干什么，这个潜在的控制狂，难道她真的想搞性虐待那些手段吗？  
她想得到的究竟是他的痛苦还是他的欢愉？  
但丁并不知道，他只能让目光追随着维吉尔，他看见她走进房间、一小会儿，再出来时，梳理整齐但总是披在肩头的长发被黑色的朴素橡皮圈竖起来了，她脱掉了外套，白色的胳膊跟着脖颈一块儿暴露在空气里。  
但丁忍不住对她吹了声口哨，可维吉尔却说，“这样对待自己的主人是不是有点不太礼貌？”  
“别搞笑了，维吉尔。”但丁强调，“准备画地的是我，难道你想做你说的小狗吗？”  
“我也告诉过你，你的企图不会成功的，但丁。”维吉尔四平八稳地走到他的面前，“因为这是我的房产、我的家，还有……”  
她抓住了但丁衣领。  
“我的弟弟。”  
但丁看见她眯起眼睛，那是她常在决斗时露出来的表情。但丁突然意识到未来——不，就是从现在开始的每一刻，他都很有可能会因为和维吉尔打架斗殴而直接勃起。  
“你看，你喜欢这样。”他才走神一小会儿，越发没有羞耻心的阴茎就被维吉尔的手指圈住了，布料像是拼了命想要隐藏这个秘密的蠢材，一个劲地和它进行着力量对抗。  
“求我。”维吉尔居高临下地看着但丁的眼睛。  
“求你被我操？”  
“做不到吗？”  
“……”但丁想了想，这好像还真的有点难度。以往——自他获得堂而皇之睡进维吉尔卧室的默许之后，他们之间的肉体关系大多数是水到渠成的。维吉尔不会在床上为难他，他也不会故意破坏偶尔的温情，他其实还挺喜欢他们连在一块儿那种黏糊糊的感觉，“好吧，求您。”  
他故意用了您加强了滑稽的戏剧效果，油腔滑调让维吉尔并不十分满意。  
于是她收紧手指，看着但丁有点扭曲的面孔低声细语，“重来（try harder）。”  
“……别太过分，维吉尔。”但丁的声音哑下去了，“你是在跟我赌气吗？因为我企图控制你？还是因为我说你的书是厕纸？”  
“话太多了。”维吉尔的面孔是逆着光的，但丁突然感到有点不安，可在他能做点什么之前，维吉尔就已经用手撑开了他的口腔。  
她抚摸他的牙齿，动作和情欲无关，倒像是牙科医生在为不懂事的孩子仔细检查每一颗牙齿的状态。但丁没法儿合上嘴——他当然可以一下子咬紧牙关，然后含着维吉尔断掉的手指对她挑衅，可不知为何，他感到自己办不到。  
他喜欢此时此刻的维吉尔目光灼灼且充满掠夺意志的表情。  
于是他忍住了，手臂上起了一层小小的鸡皮疙瘩，他心中暗暗祈祷维吉尔不要发现，以至于当口水从嘴角溢出来时他都没能用舌头和维吉尔的手指来一场决斗。  
维吉尔用另一只手抚摸但丁的面孔，动作轻柔得像是一片羽毛。  
“你希望被插入，但丁。”她直言不讳地说。  
但丁猛地回过神来，他试图甩开维吉尔的手指，结果维吉尔反过来用两根手指夹住了他的舌头。  
“不要逃避，蠢货。”她认真的时候声音里总会有一种威严。这一点很像他们老爸，可他们老爸绝不会把这种声音和语调用在这种时刻。  
“唔唔唔。”但丁发出了几个音节让维吉尔住手，但维吉尔的回答却风马牛不相及——  
“可以。”她说。  
可以什么？她想干什么？  
但丁小幅度地挣扎了起来，而维吉尔则是把膝盖放到了但丁的两腿之间，它顶着但丁的裆部，缓慢地摩擦它。  
“维吉尔。”但丁偏开了头，“这是什么？惩罚坏孩子的游戏？”  
“随你怎么觉得。”维吉尔重新掰正了他的面孔，“不过鉴于你知道自己是坏孩子，我会相应给你一点奖励。”

3  
太超过了。  
但丁想，维吉尔埋头在他胯间给他做口交这种事情他虽然想过但也从没敢说过。  
他有点窒息，手摁着维吉尔的后脑勺，女人的马尾正好卡在他的虎口，他很难控制住自己不抓住它。于是他那么做了，维吉尔不得不面对被动的状况，但丁突然感到她像是被人抓住了尾巴的猎食动物，往前是不符合她洁癖和审美的男性生殖器，往后则是一只试图掌控并拽着她头发胡作非为的手。  
是的，那破烂绳子早没用了，皮带倒是坚持着，他的左手现在是他唯一的战友。  
但丁想，他很少在床上让左手干一些精密地活——比如开拓维吉尔，比如夹住她的阴蒂，又比如……  
“你在走神，但丁。”忽然维吉尔的声音把但丁拽回了现实。  
但丁摆出了无辜的表情，“那你应该更努力一点。”  
“像是这样吗？”说着，维吉尔突然给了他一耳光。  
辛辣的痛楚让但丁的脑子空白了一秒，他左手松开，维吉尔顺理成章地站起来，而后在他能做出反应之前给了他另一边面孔同样的“礼物”。  
无人照料的阴茎跳了跳，本来就开始渗出液体的小口开始更加细密地翕动。  
“还是你希望别的什么，鞭子？刀子？还是什么？”维吉尔低声问。  
但丁张了张嘴，他不知道，情欲和食欲是滚烫的，他的意识在模糊的边缘。  
“维吉尔……”他低声说，“对我好一点……”几乎是喃喃低语。“你应该对我好一点。”  
“但丁，你想射精。”维吉尔说，“我打你让你想要高潮吗？”  
“……”但丁闭上眼睛冷静了一会儿，接着，黑暗中，他听到窸窸窣窣的声音，接着，有东西蒙上了他的眼睛。  
“拿开，维吉尔。”但丁感到自己的左手被握住了，维吉尔的力道其实也不弱，抓住他手臂的动作也足够强硬，他的挣扎收效甚微，尤其是当他感到它被塞进了维吉尔的裤子里面。  
“你用什么蒙住我眼睛的？”但丁用虚弱的声音问。  
“手帕。”  
“你居然随身带手帕。”他感到自己的手腕根部被维吉尔内裤有弹性的那一圈夹住了，诡异的感觉让他的发言里气声多过真声。  
“做点什么，我允许你对我做点什么。”维吉尔并没有松开手，她甚至把但丁的手往她的下体压了一下，“你可以用我的后面。”  
她的发言可真他妈的石破天惊，但丁感觉自己差点要从椅子上滑下去。  
“我对你后面没兴趣！”他恼羞成怒地低吼。  
“是吗。”回答他的，是维吉尔不以为然的声音。  
她知道、她一直都知道，他的身体、他的欲求、他渴望被暴力对待、也渴望暴力地对待他人，她明白他是如何取乐，她一直都知道。  
“别这样，维吉尔。”但丁突然有点委屈，“别这样……”  
维吉尔没必要为他强行开发新的性癖，毕竟这女人洁癖、刻板、固执还很偏执，和但丁相比，她本身欲求就不旺盛，普通的性交对于她而言就已经非常够用。  
但丁想，这没必要——她是特殊的、独一无二的，任何人都不能取代的。火辣的性经验、不管是天堂还是地狱般的欲求，她都可以一概不用买单，她说得对，他是她的，从小时候开始就是——他们第一次坦诚相见，好奇的在蓝蓝的窗户下抚摸彼此不同的身体——为什么你少了一块尿尿的东西，维吉尔。  
白痴，那是男孩子的生殖器。  
可你为什么没有？  
因为女性生殖器在身体里面。  
什么事生殖器？  
是秘密。  
小小的女孩子含糊地回答，可却没想到弟弟会因此更加好奇。  
——不公平，我也想看看你的秘密。你都摸过我的了。  
它又不好摸。维吉尔嫌弃地说，还很脏。  
我不管，这就是不公平。  
但丁恼火地把维吉尔推进被褥，然后乱七八糟地用被子把她缠住，女孩子手脚并用地挣扎，双腿踢蹬，却暴露了稚嫩隐秘的入口。  
很神奇，但丁抓着她脚踝时瞪大了眼睛。  
那看起来就像是一张嘴唇。但是更红一些。他对维吉尔描述，而后，从被子里钻出来的维吉尔恼火地把他踢开了，她冷着脸重新套上自己的衣服，最后捡起了内裤。  
但丁忽然意识到他原来从没忘记过那时候坐在床边的维吉尔的动作，白色的袜子、小小的手脚、还有银白色的头发。  
——她是干净的。  
“维吉尔，求你了。”但丁说，这一次，他没有加上任何矫情的演出。  
然后手帕被剥开了，他看见维吉尔和他之间的距离比他想象中更接近一点。  
她张开嘴，想说什么，但在最终什么都没有。

2  
维吉尔对肛交一点兴趣都没有。  
准确来说，头一回肛交差点让她犯恶心，但丁难得在性爱中露出被动又胆怯的样子，他不敢动，担忧地扶着维吉尔，他想起前几天和维吉尔看点电视时纪录片放的桥段——一个女人为了不知道什么见鬼的理由，光着屁股骑着马环绕着属于她的城市溜了一圈。  
但丁不知道自己该说什么，只能闷闷地伸手扶正她的腰身。  
“太大了。”维吉尔批评，“没有下次了。”  
“好吧，你说了算。”但丁巴不得不要有下一次了——虽然他的确爽得要命，可在完全癫狂餍足的欲望和稍微欠缺了一点但可以和维吉尔一起爽到之间，但丁宁愿选择后者。  
他忽然意识到，蕾蒂可能说的不错——不知何时开始，他好像无意识地变成了维吉尔的小狗（puppy），狗的欲望很好揣摩，可当狗有爱的人时这份欲望就会发生微妙的变质。  
“在想什么？”维吉尔不满地问。  
“我在想我现在是不是很像什么公狗？”但丁问。  
“你是在骂我是母狗吗。”维吉尔警告似的瞪了他一眼，可这不能让但丁迷途知返——他的老二闻声不由自主地变得更加精神了起来。  
“你没救了。”维吉尔简单地评价道，她的直肠底部火辣辣地疼，但丁正努力用手指在她的性感带上“工作”，但似乎并没有起到多大的作用。没一会儿，维吉尔终于垂下了脑袋，她靠坐在但丁的身上，小口地喘着气。  
这很奇妙，但丁注意到，他身上大部分的衣服都还很完好。  
“还好吗？”他低声问。  
“不算很糟，该死的你为什么还没射精。”  
“……不好意思，这是我的优点。”  
“改掉它。”  
“？？？”但丁忍不住噗嗤一声笑了起来，“你确定？”  
维吉尔沉默了一会儿，她叹了口气用双手环住了但丁的脖子。后者有点受宠若惊，“维吉尔。”他扯掉了维吉尔的发带把鼻子埋进她的发丝。  
“想知道我的感觉吗？”  
“……”维吉尔冷哼了一声。  
“太紧了，你是处女吗？”但丁抱怨，“而且你真的很古板诶，后面真的一个敏感点都没有？”  
“这又不是我能控制的！”维吉尔似乎对此也很恼火，显而易见，她似乎早就想过相关的事情了，甚至给自己完成了一整套的心理建设，只可惜她对她的身体并不足够了解。  
“如果你真的想尝试，我们可以考虑循序渐进一点？”但丁提议。  
“想也别想。”维吉尔残酷地拒绝，可但丁明白她的意思——别扭的安慰是一种特权，她才不会每天拿出来跟自己愚蠢的老弟纠缠不清。  
“你是对的。”但丁闭上眼轻轻吻着维吉尔的耳朵，“我的欲望很旺盛，我喜欢一些稍微过火一点的性交方式，还总是很容易饿……”  
维吉尔没想到他会主动说起这些事，她没吱声。  
“我也喜欢被暴力对待，其实有好几次你冲我发火的时候我都快硬了。”  
“……”感受到怀里的维吉尔的挣扎，但丁猜想她的表情一定不好看。  
“我每天都想跟你做爱，虽然总是差了那么点意思……但我还是觉得很开心。”但丁努力往她身体里顶了一下，希望维吉尔在这种时刻千万别跟他提什么文采不文采那档子事了。“我很开心你注意到了这些，但我跟刚回来那会儿不一样了。”  
说着，但丁拉开了一点距离。  
他难得认真地看着维吉尔的面孔，“电视里也说吃到八分饱对健康比较好。”  
维吉尔表情扭曲了一下，随机脸上划过一个几乎有点威胁意味的笑容。  
“所以我是八分？”  
“……”  
“来谈谈你的十分？”  
“妈的，你那变态的好胜心到底是什么毛病？！”

事后清理起来很麻烦，但丁执意要给维吉尔帮忙，结果自然是毫无疑问地越帮越忙。  
他们在浴室又做了一次，花洒打下来的水幕让维吉尔头脑发昏。  
被手指敷衍过的部位非常欢迎但丁的来访，它们像是也在为所谓的八分和十分的问题怄气，争先恐后地挤压吮吸但丁的下半身，他久违地放空了理智，彻彻底底地捅进去，再整根地拔出来，维吉尔一度因为过分大开大合的感觉想要逃跑过，可她忍住了——她的尊严不允许她临阵脱逃。  
但丁突然意识到，维吉尔或许一直也在挣扎——她总认为但丁在逞强，可她也是。  
这女人是个薄情寡性的王八蛋，她胜负心很强、还记仇，对于曾经不得不追着但丁满世界跑结果还被对方三番五次地用叛逆剖开身体的事情绝对存在一定程度的埋怨和憎恨——是他的软弱让她一而再再而三地放下自尊跟在他屁股后面，也是他的踟蹰导致她不得不强迫自己接受一些奇怪的、她可能这辈子都不会喜欢的花招。  
“整天骂我蠢货，你自己呢。”但丁恶狠狠地咬住她的肩膀。  
维吉尔恼火地瞪他，半魔化的手指变成了利爪，毫不留情地抓破了他的背脊。  
“维吉尔，对我坏一点，像你习惯的那样。”  
“受虐狂。”维吉尔喘着气回答。  
“是。”但丁半开玩笑地说，“对我坏一点，不要迁就我，让我为你团团转。”  
——拥有我、引导我、不必为我栉风沐雨饱受煎熬。  
“顺带一提，如果你愿意让我射在里面，我会觉得你是十一分。”  
维吉尔低声咒骂了一句脏话。  
可但丁感到她夹紧了双腿。

1  
第二天维吉尔醒得很晚，并比平时更加不爱走动。  
但丁觉得她的眼神看起来甚至像是要杀了他，以至于他不得不一整天都提醒吊胆。  
索性维吉尔没真的那么做（虽然这么做但丁也能接受），她甚至极为给面子地跟他一块儿在傍晚时分去了一趟超市，但丁买了巧克力和一袋草莓，维吉尔则是买了一点文具和调料。在柜台等待结账时维吉尔随手往购物篮里扔了两包避孕套，前面的老太太古怪地看了他们一眼。  
但丁心里有些隐秘的快感，他不知道维吉尔有没有发现。  
不过没关系——维吉尔总会发现，她什么都知道，只是说与不说而已。

事后，他俩没在提那天的乌龙事件。  
可当但丁学会如何熟练使用电子购物之后，他还是忍不住买了一些性爱玩具，他把拆箱的权利交给维吉尔，女人神情自若地坐在桌前拿出一个个物件一一查看。  
“我说过，没有下一次。”她不赞同地说，“而且你没注意到你太沉迷欲望了吗？”  
她绝对是在暗示但丁最近他针对蕾蒂的装死行为是极不负责的。  
“拜托，她摆明了是在压榨我的劳动力。”但丁不满地抗议。  
“那也给我滚出去干活。”维吉尔无情地站在了血汗工厂老板蕾蒂的那一边，“你已经很废物了，不要变得更废物。”  
“啧啧啧，真刻薄。”但丁摇了摇头，他注意到维吉尔拿出了最后一个假阳具，然后意兴阑珊地把它放到了一边。“维吉尔，我想……”  
“你不想。”  
“……”但丁扫兴地哼了一声，“恶魔的本能就是忠实于欲望。”  
“那我的本能就是纠正你的本能。”维吉尔礼貌地笑了笑。  
——这时候想到自己的面部肌肉还能做出微笑这个动作了吗，王八蛋。  
但丁叹了口气，“但是得不到满足我就很难受，浑身难受。”  
“你就难受吧。”维吉尔翻了个白眼，而后站起身走进了书房。  
反正她没把这些东西丢掉，但丁想，总有一天它们会派上自己的用场的。

就这样，维吉尔的房间里又多了很多她原本不会放进房间的东西。  
比如避孕套、比如性爱玩具、比如拍立得相片、比如乱七八糟的账单、比如但丁贴在床头的写着“今天开始请不要这么刻薄（mean）”的涂鸦贴纸、再比如、但丁。  
它们一天一天变多，占据维吉尔房间越来越多的地方，以至于回过神来到了第七年，维吉尔竟然发现自己好像根本不知道该从哪儿下手整理房间了。  
七年，一晃眼就七年了。她有点感慨。  
其实七年里不乏一些但丁如愿以偿的时刻，但更多的时刻，他不得不暂时割舍自己的欲望去处理一些别的，就比如猎魔工作，但这该死的工作不仅没有给他带来收入，甚至还为他欠下了一笔又一笔巨债。维吉尔对此非常冷酷，她拒不支付一毛钱的欠款。作为代替，她建议但丁去快餐店打工。  
这主意可真是绝了，但丁简直要为她恶魔的程度鼓掌了。  
他们为此吵过一架，非常幼稚——无非还是关于自己应该对自己更负责一点的老生常谈，接着他们打架，最后顺理成章地演变成了做爱——维吉尔在过程中不解风情地批评他没有羞耻心，但丁为了报复就用牙齿碾着她翘起来的乳头回击说“你惯的”。维吉尔很生气，她甚至气到在床上扮演了整整一分钟的死鱼，但丁只好求饶，哄她、又或是被她欺凌——无论哪种他都喜欢。  
总而言之，常规的性爱渐渐让但丁感到理所当然，虽然心中时常还是有些骚动，可他发现完事后抱着迷迷糊糊的维吉尔入眠的成就感竟然可以超越一切，偷吃蜂蜜也无法比肩，唯有草莓圣代的窝心方能与之匹敌。  
一切本会这样一直顺风顺水，但丁甚至开始逐渐向维吉尔形容不同的案件以及它们背后的委托人又或是凶手的模样及个性。  
他很擅长喋喋不休，这些时刻的但丁脸上会闪过布满裂痕的天真与欢喜。  
而直到此时，维吉尔才真正感到但丁回到了她的身边——不再需要她夜半惊醒后用手掌仔细确认、也不需要在昏昏欲睡的午后担心对方会不知所踪。  
“但丁。”不知何时，她也开始习惯说出这个名字就会立刻有人回应的事情。  
她觉得很神奇，却并不很抗拒，因为故意假装成熟而装模作样续起胡子的大男孩向她走来的脚步是如此之慢，他的表情很平静、眼神也会带一点笑意。  
“维吉尔。”他会如此回答，用变得柔软而又成熟的声音。  
之后，他们可以在讨论恶魔的时候并肩而坐，也可以为了到底看电影频道还是纪实频道而大打出手，过分满溢的暴力欲求变成了另一种更朴素又不值一提的东西，可向前望去，一切都是明亮的。  
所以，维吉尔没有想到过，把这个消息告诉但丁会引起这蠢货如此之大的反应。  
他甚至又玩起了那套离家出走的把戏，在快餐店里假扮忧郁，带着一身蠢得要死的恶魔气息。

“所以说，你真的不去把他带回家吗？”电话那头的蕾蒂问。  
维吉尔不耐烦地反问，“他腿断了吗？”  
“有些人当年可不是这样的。”蕾蒂啧了啧嘴。  
维吉尔知道她指的是十年前自己追着但丁满世界跑的蠢事，自觉理亏，只能闭嘴。  
“诶，我真是有点同情帕蒂了，居然还企图管你们那档子破事。”  
“……”维吉尔哼了一声。  
“好吧，总之我的消息传达到了，宝贝，接下去就看你的了。”说完，蕾蒂就挂断了电话。  
维吉尔烦闷地听了会儿忙音，然后把手机扔到了一边。  
她可以想象到此时此刻远方蕾蒂的表情——你也有今天、维吉尔！  
那可能是个嘲笑，也可能是幸灾乐祸，什么都有可能，毕竟在这场爱情之中，她其实也从没比但丁高明到哪里去。

0  
“所以说，到底是什么事情啦！！！”快餐店打烊了，被感到门口后，帕蒂终于忍不住恼火地瞪了但丁一眼。她才不在乎这是什么传奇猎魔人，她现在一定得知道一个关于他和维吉尔闹到他不得不离家出走的原因——  
“好吧。”但丁抹了一把脸，有些忧郁地问，“你真的想知道？”  
“快说啊！求你了！”帕蒂几乎要抓耳挠腮了。  
“是这样，维吉尔.斯巴达小姐好像怀孕了。”  
“……”  
但丁看见帕蒂的表情凝固了。  
“我……一下子有点……不知道该怎么办……”他摸了摸鼻子。  
“……”  
帕蒂还是没说话。  
“就这样。”但丁耸肩，然后闭上了嘴。  
接着，金发的女孩深吸了两口气，用力拍了拍自己的胸脯。  
“所以，你在这里装了两三个小时的忧郁就是为了来跟我炫耀这件事？？？”  
她尽可能让自己的声音听起来温和一点。  
“也不能说是炫耀吧。”但丁无辜地回答。“我就是有点难以置信，她告诉我她怀孕了。”  
“我……你……”  
平生头一回的，帕蒂是如此憎恨自己平时没有注意积累脏话和粗口——三小时，她宝贵青春中的三个小时、为了朋友的恋情而担忧不已甚至自动脑补完成了一场爱恨纠葛连续剧编剧的三个小时！原来到头来都不过时但丁这王八蛋为了炫耀即将称为人父的娱乐活动而已！  
帕蒂气得浑身发抖，几乎想给但丁来一个头槌，可末了，她又想起来但丁的担忧——她也爱我吗？或者说，她是真的愿意怀上这个小孩并且生下来吗？他真的能获此殊荣吗？  
他的踟蹰无非这些，平凡而愚蠢，即便是帕蒂都有点看不下去了。  
“白痴。”她插着腰说，“你这家伙也太蠢了一点吧，她都主动告诉你她怀孕了，四舍五入不就是对你求婚了吗！”  
她自信满满地补充道，“不信你去看电视剧，都是这么演的！”  
太有说服力了！但丁心里的手捏住了常识和理智威逼它们赞同帕蒂的观点。于是，但丁、七年前突然凭空出现的传奇猎魔人、传说中冷酷无情又杀伐果断的猎魔人听完这番话，感动得用手捂住了面孔。  
天哪，世界上还会有比这更蠢的人吗！帕蒂气鼓鼓地想，可不知怎么的，气着气着，她居然忍不住也跟着扬起了嘴角。  
原来啊，从前总是很阴沉的猎魔人除了忧郁和温柔之外，还可以有如此闪闪发亮的甜蜜与幸福。

END


End file.
